


Перемирие

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Неманья, Стивен, Нандо и Икер встречаются на официальном приёме.
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Nemanja Vidić, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Series: АПЛ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 6





	Перемирие

Написано по этим картинкам:

Будь его воля, Неманья везде ходил бы в трусах и футболке клуба. Эти официальные приёмы выматывали сильнее матчей: жёсткий воротничок рубашки удушал и натирал шею, в пиджаке было жарко, и галстук, который, как читал где-то Неманья, должен был символизировать фаллос, топорщился в узле и болтался ошейником.

Неманья дал себе слово не смотреть, но, не выдержав, скосил глаза. На Торресе костюм сидел идеально, как влитой, будто он не футболист, а грёбаная топ-модель. И с фаллосом было всё в порядке. Он улыбался Икеру, застенчиво хлопая глазами, а Стиви, закусив губу, в это время делал вид, что рассматривает потолок. На потолке ничего необычного не было: Неманья специально проверил, — и этот приём не понравился ему ещё больше. Кроме того, без Рио было совсем худо: Неманья не знал, куда деть руки, какую позу принять и как ненавязчиво отводить взгляд от крашеных мозолящих глаза вихров. Да ещё и фотографы хищно целились, переводя фотообъективы с Неманьи на Торреса, взяв их в тесный круг.

— Мистер Видич! — подошёл к нему организатор. — Прошу вас! Совместное фото! — Он сжал Неманье локоть и настойчиво подтолкнул его к вражеской группировке.

Торрес, не глядя на него, обнял двух своих капитанов и заулыбался в камеру. Неманья был готов сквозь землю провалиться, поклявшись себе уничтожить все эти фото до единого: они не только запечатлели его неловкость, но и то, что в этих породнившихся через Торреса английской и испанской семье он был совершенно лишним. Отрежь Неманью кто-нибудь на снимке — никто и не заметит. Напротив, восстановится полная гармония, которую он нарушил своим вторжением. Эта мысль его так взбесила, что он выпрямился, вздёрнул подбородок и уставился на фотографа, представляя, как целится ему в лоб пистолетом калибром покрупнее. Фотограф щёлкнул затвором — Неманья нажал на курок и улыбнулся. Счистил небрежным жестом разлетевшиеся в разные стороны мозги с лацканов пиджака, сдержанно кивнул английско-испанской компании — у него даже при этом ни один мускул не дрогнул — и повернулся, намереваясь отойти.

— Неманья... — тронул его за плечо Стиви.

«Чтоб тебя...» — мелькнуло в голове у Неманьи: мучение растягивалось в словно остановившемся времени, злость плескалась внутри кипятком.

— Мы будем вон на тех диванчиках в углу, — показал Стиви. — Присоединяйся...

Неманья понял, что он издевается. Улыбка, однако, казалась открытой, и в глазах никакой умысел не таился. Впрочем, за годы, проведённые в Англии, Неманья чётко уяснил, что англичане — самая скрытная и лицемерная нация. Даже Рио он мог сполна довериться только на поле — за бровкой он бы этого поостерёгся. 

Неманья скопировал улыбку Стиви и сказал, слегка поклонившись:

— Благодарю.

***  
— Неплохо было бы его пригласить к нам... — Икер пригубил бокал, наблюдая за тем, как Неманья, деревянно улыбаясь, беседует с журналистом. — Надолго парня не хватит...

— Ты прав, кэп, — не оборачиваясь, проговорил Нандо. — Хотя он отлично держит себя в руках.

— Я пригласил, — сказал Стиви. — Но он не придёт.

— Ты тоже прав, кэп, — кивнул Нандо. — Хотя я бы на его месте такую возможность не упустил.

— Ещё бы... — хмыкнул Стиви.

— Пойду попробую ещё раз. — Икер поставил бокал на столик, собираясь встать.

— Тебя он тоже вежливо поблагодарит и не придёт, — уверенно произнёс Стиви и взглянул на Нандо. 

— Тогда... — Икер тоже посмотрел на Нандо.

— Ладно... — сказал тот, поднимаясь и подхватывая бокал со столика, нарушая этикет, — ножкой между указательным и средним пальцем, прижав дном к ладони. 

***  
Отделавшись от журналиста, Неманья выдохнул и, повернувшись, сразу уткнулся в Торреса, который стоял позади него и протягивал ему бокал.

— Мартини? — ядовито спросил Неманья. — А вишенку бросил?

— Вино, — улыбнулся Торрес. — Хорошее вино, испанское, не то что это английское приторное пойло. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Торрес и сам сейчас напоминал вино — белое, искрящееся, томно покачивающееся в бокале и оставляя мягкие следы на прозрачном стекле — как терпкая сладость на языке после шёпота «Нандо... Нандо...» Неманья даже немного захмелел.

— Объявим перемирие? — вкрадчиво спросил Торрес, склоняясь и обволакивая дорогим парфюмом.

Неманья нехотя взял бокал за ножку, стараясь не прикасаться к пальцам.

Возле столика он подсел на диванчик к Икеру, а Торрес расположился напротив, рядом со Стиви. Ощущение того, что Неманья здесь лишний, усилилось. Нет, ему задавали бессмысленные вопросы, вовлекая в светскую беседу, подливали вино — оно действительно оказалось отменным — но мысль «Какого хера я согласился?» звучала в его голове всё громче. Картинка, мелькнувшая перед ним в номере отеля с зеркальным потолком, будто материализовалась на этом кожаном диванчике, какие обычно встречаются в порнофильмах. Нет, Нандо не сцеплял веснушчатые ноги на пояснице Стиви и не выгибался под ним, царапая со стоном спину — а Неманья теперь прекрасно знал, как тот умеет стонать и выгибаться. Они просто сидели перед ним в дорогих костюмах, даже не притрагиваясь друг к другу и почти не глядя друг на друга. Но любой дурак мог почувствовать, что стоит оставить их на этом диванчике наедине и зайти через минуту, всё будет: и тщательно выглаженные костюмы на полу, оторванные от шикарных сорочек пуговицы, стоны, приглушённые ладонью, скрещённые щиколотки на пояснице и взбухающие царапины на спине. Неманья был в этом твёрдо уверен — парочку словно окутывала аура, состоящая из повторения одного-единственного витающего над ними слова: «Моё... моё... моё...»

— Правда, Неманья? — повернулся к нему Торрес, и Неманья вздрогнул: он так засмотрелся на словесные витки и кульбиты над диванчиком напротив, что не услышал вопроса.

— Что, простите? — очнулся Неманья.

— Икер спросил, знаем ли мы хорошие отели в Англии, — сказал Торрес, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Я вспомнил, что «Ливерпуль» очень даже неплохой отель. Особенно номер для молодожёнов... — с придыханием добавил он, взглянув из-под ресниц.

Стиви закусил губу и снова принялся рассматривать потолок, Икер уткнулся носом в бокал.

— Да, — ответил Неманья. — Номер отличный. Особенно кровать. — Он встал и, подчёркнуто вежливо кивнув каждому, сказал: — Прошу прощения, мне пора.

Неманья взглянул на часы и направился к выходу: больше его здесь ничто не держало — перемирие закончилось, да и свой долг перед клубом он выполнил.

Он заказал такси и вышел на улицу, вдохнув ночную сырость. Порой он очень скучал по сербскому солнцу на этом призрачном в белёсом тумане острове, брошенном в океан. 

— Неманья... — негромко позвали его.

Неманья на мгновение прикрыл глаза: он смертельно устал. 

— Да? — повернулся он к Торресу.

Тот подошёл к нему вплотную, проскользив ладонями по пиджаку, обвил руками шею и прижался к губам в уверенном глубоком поцелуе. Вкус был такой же, каким его Неманья себе и представлял: жаркое солнце, искристое вино и перекатывающаяся мягкость испанского имени на языке. 

— Утешительный приз? — криво улыбнулся Неманья, как только их губы разомкнулись. — На извинение не похоже: слишком нахально.

— Нет, — Торрес поправил узел на галстуке Неманьи. — С чего бы мне тебя утешать? Утешают тех, кого жалеют. 

— Шлюха испанская... — пробормотал Неманья, больше по привычке, и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к такси.


End file.
